International Patent Publications WO 2002/049641, WO 2003/097036, WO 2003/097585, WO 2003/104187, WO 2004/000793, WO 2005/05802, WO 2005/121075, WO 2004/024704 (U.S. Pat. No. 7,084,280), WO 2005/044784, WO 2005/121075 and WO 2006/043654 as well as EP 953565 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,239,077) and EP 1445251 are generally concerned with the control of parasites, particularly endoparasites, by means of active agents which may have a cyanoethylamino group.
However none of the foregoing publications describe compounds of formula (I), or enantiomers thereof, that possess activity as pesticides, particularly for controlling endoparasites or ectoparasites in or on animals.
Citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention.